(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front grille guard for a vehicle.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,264 and 6,022,057 disclose conventional types of grille guards for vehicles. Known front grille guards are constructed such that they protrude considerably forward in the direction of the length of the vehicles or are constructed such that they completely cover the front faces of the vehicles. Therefore, the known front grille guards have the problem of reducing the visibility of logos or the like attached to the front faces of the vehicles.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a front grille guard that does not reduce the visibility of a logo or the like when the front grille guard is attached to a vehicle.